young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Twenty Seven Toy
The fifth episode of season three and the twenty seventh overall in the series Previous Episode: Episode Twenty Six Next Episode: Episode Twenty Eight Plot Phineas watches Kat report on another Young Avengers save, he is jealous and says he should be on the news for his brilliance. He plays with his model of New York, he pushes a button and the hospital in his model explodes. Cassandra gets back to work at Lang Industries, but she almost faints in her office and Billy catches her, she asks him to be her co-CEO for now. Noah, Tsu and Teddy also help with some of the plans and new training. Noah and Billy laugh in the office and share a moment but Teddy walks in, Teddy is very blunt and tells Noah he loves Billy and they are together. Noah apologizes and leaves, Billy kisses Teddy and tells him never to do that again. Kate runs the Bugle, Elijah helps her out around the office. With Kat and Ethan. Klara sits in the Bugle by Ethan and flirts with him. Kate tells Kat to get dirt on rumored crime lord Ski-Diggz. That he is rumored to have worked with Judge Heart. Kat and Ethan follow and spy on Ski-Diggz, who ends up meeting Grant. Kat is shocked and Grant sees her, he runs her down and takes her away while Ethan gets away barely. Phineas is visited by Grant who gives him three targets for his new toy bombs. One is the hospital. Noah and Tsu spend have a good lunch, and Tsu admits she misses home. Noah suggests calling Phyla and inviting her to join them in eating. Ethan finds Elijah and Kate at the Bugle and tells them about Ski-Diggz meeting Grant, and Kat being kidnapped. Cassandra and Klara are at the hospital, Cassandra gets a checkup. The bomb goes off not far from them and then are both thrown to the ground in the lobby. They both stand up and are ok but some people died. Maria gathers Billy, Teddy, Kate and Elijah and tells them Grant is alive and they must face him again. They also make a plan to arrest Ski-Diggz, and the bomb maker of the hospital bomb. Kat wakes up in a cage, she sees Phineas, Grant and Ski-Diggz all together. Grant tells Ski-Diggz to leave and go sell drugs. He heads to downtown. Kat turns on a GSP device in her watch, given to her by Kate. Maria sees her location. Cassandra and Klara watch the last of the hospital staff evacuate into Lang Industries and start a new ER. Billy, Teddy, Kate and Elijah ambush Grant and Phineas. Billy attacks Grant but Grant throws him into a wall. Grant runs up, grabs Teddy and and throws him into Kate and Elijah. Grant jumps out the window just as Billy throws energy balls at him. Elijah gets up and super speeds to Phineas and arrests him. Ski-Diggz walks down the street as Noah, Tsu, Cassandra and Klara are standing outside Lang Industries, he stops, and lets them arrest him. Maria sends Ski-Diggz, and Phineas to the Vault. Teddy tells Billy, Cassandra, Kate and Elijah how scared he is to face Grant again. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Noah-Varr Tsu-Zana Kat Ferral Maria Hill Ethan Edwards Grant Fine Ski-Diggz Phyla-Vell Phineas Mason Category:Season Three Category:Episodes